Recueil d'OS
by The Manga Killers
Summary: La Génération des Miracles. Un groupe de génies du basket. Il y a bien des façons de les nommer. Cependant certains les surnomment 'La Générations Arc-en-Ciel'. Cette rumeur est-elle fondée ? Sont-ils vraiment tous gays ? Venez découvrir leurs histoires ! Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Ici Lauren !**

 **Je suis persuadée que la moitié des lectrices assidues de nos fics ne savent même pas qui je suis. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ! Je me sens revivre !**

 **Je reviens vers vous pour poster les premiers textes concernant Kuroko's Basket de notre compte !**

 **Je préviens néanmoins, ce n'est pas moi qui a écrit les OS que vous allez lire. Chloé m'a offert un recueil d'OS pour mon anniversaire en juin et je voulais vous les partager comme ils sont excellents ! Il y en a 5. Pour ma part je reviens avec mes propres fics dans peu de temps, ... Suspense !**

 **Je commence par poster l'OS sur mon OTP hein, ... AkaKuro forever !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **The Manga Killers**

* * *

Quand la rose devient bleue

« Kuroko … »

Kagami n'avait pas loupé le regard de son ombre coulé vers le joueur aux cheveux roses sur l'autre banc.

Il s'étonnait toujours du caractère très gay des basketteurs japonais. D'abord il y avait eu Kise et Kasamatsu, puis Midorima et Takao. Et encore Murasakibara et Tatsuya. Lui-même ne trompait plus personne depuis qu'Aomine avait débarqué chez lui déjà à moitié à poil en hurlant un très romantique « Ce soir, j'me fais ton cul ! »

Enfin bref, il se demandait si ce sport n'était pas maudit ou quelque chose comme ça. Tout ça pour dire qu'il connaissait très bien la nature des sentiments de Kuroko envers Akashi. Il avait de la peine pour son ami. Devoir se battre contre la personne qu'on aime, avec autant de force, autant de résignation. C'était moche.

Kuroko fixait le capitaine de Rakuzan, le cœur serré. Akashi Seijuro avait changé sa vie, dès la seconde ou son regard avait croisé le sien. Et il était tombé amoureux, littéralement. A genoux devant son absolu. Dire qu'aujourd'hui il pouvait de nouveau se tenir assez près pour sentir son parfum hors de prix, mais qu'il devait se battre _contre_ lui, au lieu d' _avec_ lui… Il n'était cependant pas du genre défaitiste. Aussi, lorsqu'il vit son ancien ami traverser le gymnase au moment du temps mort, il le suivit sans se soucier ni de l'inquiétude de Kagami, qui venait de souffler son prénom, ni du froncement du sourcil menaçant de sa coach. Son esprit complétement focalisé sur le dos puissant quelques mètres devant lui. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Comment réagirait Akashi alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en position d'infériorité ? Inconsciemment, cela excitait Kuroko de savoir qu'il était le premier à créer ce genre de sensation dans le corps du rose. Il perdait ses moyens. Comme chaque fois qu'il pensait au lycéen. Comme à chaque fois que son imagination s'égarait à imaginer Akashi lui tenant la main, Akashi l'embrassant, Akashi lui faisant l'amour.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et s'adossa au mur, tenant vainement de se calmer, et de calmer son souffle. Il ne voulait pas se trahir. Pas encore.

« Tetsuya. Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher. »

Il sursauta. Il avait baissé sa garde, et il allait certainement en pâtir.

« Je voulais te parler. Je ne me cachais pas. »

Akashi haussa un sourcil. Il avait passé assez de temps avec le bleuté pour sentir que quelque chose –qui dépassait de loin le basket-, le tracassait.

« -Et bien je t'écoute. Mais fais vite, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, le match va bientôt reprendre.

-Je t'aime Seijuro. »

Oups. Il n'avait pas réellement l'intention de dire ça. Il l'avait pensé. Fort. Certes. Mais de là à le dire à voix haute. Cependant maintenant qu'il avait exposé ses sentiments, il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, déversant toute sa colère, toute sa tristesse, tout son amour au rose, qui le regardait fixement.

« Oui, je t'aime. Depuis ce jour où tu m'as fait monter en équipe A. Depuis ce jour où tu as vu du potentiel en moi. Où tu as cru en moi. Comme j'ai cru en toi. Et bien que je joue au basket avant tout pour l'équipe, et pour moi-même, car j'aime ça, je joue aussi pour toi. Pour te montrer que tu n'as pas fait d'erreur en te reposant sur moi. Alors traite-moi de « prototype » tant que tu veux, je sais ce que je vaux, et je sais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur depuis que tu as posé les yeux sur moi. »

C'est en disant ces mots, sans reprendre son souffle, que Kuroko remarqua quelque chose qu'il aurait dû notifier bien avant. Les yeux. Mais bien sûr, ses yeux !

Ils étaient roses. Tous les deux. De nouveaux, tandis qu'ils étaient encore vairons à peine cinq minutes plus tôt !

« -Mais… Qui es-tu ? Souffla-il, l'espoir transparaissant clairement dans sa voix.

-Qui je suis ? Akashi Seijuro. Évidemment ! »

Etait-il en train de rêver ? Akashi était-il redevenu la même personne que quelques années plus tôt ? Gentil, drôle, motivé par l'esprit d'équipe et non uniquement par la victoire. Tetsuya avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus il retrouvait ses anciens amis de Teiko. Il n'oubliait cependant pas Seirin. Surtout pas. Mais ça… Ça c'était au-delà de toutes ses espérances. L'homme qu'il aimait était revenu, comme après un long coma. Comme après une guerre trop vaine pour être encore défendue.

N'y croyant toujours qu'à moitié, Kuroko s'approcha et posa la paume de sa main contre la joue du rose la caressant lentement du pouce, les yeux grands ouverts, comme pour guetter le moindre changement au fond des pupilles de l'autre. Puis il fit glisser ses doigts plus haut, dans les fines mèches de cheveux. Il semblait en transe, et Akashi n'était pas en reste, collant son front contre celui du plus petit.

Depuis qu'il avait accepté sa faiblesse, Akashi se sentait revivre. Il avait l'impression que ces dernières années avaient été vécues par un autre que lui, un monstre assoiffé de sang, et il ne se pardonnait pas son comportement envers Kuroko, ce joueur hors normes qu'il appréciait bien plus que nécessaire. Il ne l'aurait certainement pas avoué avant, mais il l'aimait. Or, maintenant qu'une seconde chance s'offrait à lui, craignant de la laisser passer.

« Je t'aime aussi Kuroko »

Il y eut un certain moment de flottement durant lequel les cœurs cessèrent de battre, les souffles se coincèrent dans les gorges. Mêmes les secondes arrêtèrent leur course pour fixer les deux jeunes hommes, serrés l'un contre l'autre, hypnotisés pas leur éclat respectif. Puis le temps reprit ses droits, le sang recommença à couler dans leurs veines, leur faisant sentir cette overdose d'émotions, de sensations. Comme un rêve devenu réalité, ils étirèrent un sourire si sincère, si amoureux, si parfait. Ils auraient souhaité ne plus jamais avoir à se quitter du regard, mais leurs lèvres semblaient en avoir décidées autrement, se frôlant, s'éloignant, pour mieux se retrouver, impérieuses. La langue d'Akashi vint lécher celle de Kuroko, forçant le passage de ses dents, explorant la bouche de son partenaire. Ils s'enlacèrent, heureux de pouvoir enfin se dévoiler sans crainte ni honte.

C'est à peu près dans cette position, moins quelques habits …. Que Kagami les trouva.

« Hum … »

Pas de réaction, si ce n'est un gémissement du bleuté …

« HUM ! Le match va reprendre. Venez. »

Les garçons sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le tigre, l'un blasé, comme d'habitude, l'autre affichant un rictus agacé, cherchant la présence de ciseaux à ses côtés. Comme d'habitude. Son œil gauche brilla un court instant d'une lueur dorée qui mourut bien vite, alors qu'il prenait la main de son nouvellement petit-ami, et tous les deux s'éloignèrent, excités de pouvoir recommencer à se battre.

Ou plus si affinité, …

* * *

 **Fiiiiiiiiiiin !**

 **Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Lâchez un review, c'est gratuit ! (Une pancarte 'Free Review' serait une bonne idée ...)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **(Indice : Quand sucreries riment avec cochonneries ...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooooo ! Me revoici !**

 **Le deuxième OS de ce recueil arrive ! Cette fois-ci c'est un Murasakibara x Himuro. Je l'aime bien ce couple, ils sont tellement mignons ! (Enfin, ... Ils sont tous vraiment mignons ...)**

 **Je ne vais pas vous promettre de tenir un rythme de publication soutenu. Il y aura l'OS 3 demain puis les 3 derniers seront publiés le week-end prochain.**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki est notre grand maitre à tous. L'histoire est écrite par Chloé.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Lauren**

* * *

2\. Quand sucreries riment avec cochonneries …

« -Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de bouffer des bonbons à longueur de journées. Tu vas finir par chopper des carries ! »

-Hein ? N'importe quoi. Dis pas de la merde ou j't'écrase, Muro-chin »

« Muro-chin » éclata de rire. Murasakibara était toujours si susceptible sur ce genre de choses. Et puis, il était tellement mignon comme ça, en train de lécher sa sucette goût Coca-Cola. En fait, plus que mignon, il était terriblement sexy.

Himuro rougit fortement à cette pensée. Le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait la remarque. Et ça le perturbait. Vraiment beaucoup.

« Hmmm … »

L'américain frissonna. Quand Atsushi mangeait, il faisait toujours ce genre de bruits. Avant, ça ne lui faisait rien, mais maintenant, il sentait qu'il réagissait… Physiquement à ça. Ça lui faisait peur, et pourtant il sentait cette envie inexplicable et il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'en débarrasser qu'en la satisfaisant.

Bordel, il ne supportait plus ça !

« Bon, t'as fini là ? Arrête avec tes putains de sucreries ! »

Murasakibara sursauta, étonné de l'agressivité dans la voix de son ami. Il lui lança un regard mi-inquiet, mi-irrité.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'es malade ? Tu veux une sucette, c'est ça ? »

Himuro secoua la tête. Mais soudain.

« Oui. Oui, j'en veux une. Crois-moi. »

Il poussa Atsushi contre le mur des vestiaires du gymnase et plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, profitant de la stupéfaction du violet pour lécher sa friandise, appréciant son goût mais aussi celui de la salive de Murasakibara. Il sentit ses sens d'affoler, il avait chaud.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais Muro-chin ?

-J'ai envie de toi. »

Choc. Choc pour Atsushi, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Choc pour Himuro qui ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Et merde, il s'était grillé.

Il recula, les joues rouges de honte, et s'excusa pitoyablement avant de s'éloigner, courant presque jusqu'à la porte.

Le défenseur le retint par le bras, le tirant si fort que le jeune homme tomba contre son torse, collant sa joue à l'endroit du cœur. Et ce qu'il entendit le fit bander. Aussi cru ce mot soit-il. Les battements de son cœur s'affolaient et même si le visage d'Atsushi était impassible, il sentait tout son corps s'échauffer.

Oh mon dieu.

« Muro-chin. Suce-moi. »

Silence. Hein ? Quoi ? Sucer qui ? Faire quoi ? Attendez.

Himuro sentit quelque chose couler de son nez, il nota distraitement le goût de fer qui vint mouiller ses lèvres. Ah. Il saignait du nez tiens. Comme une de ces stupides yaoistes. Mais le fait est qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, son cerveau semblant s'être déconnecté. Il se mit à parler, sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Oh oui. » souffla-t-il.

Il glissa le long du corps de l'autre, tombant à genoux, mais Atsushi était si grand qu'il lui fallut se dresser un peu plus, arquant son corps pour atteindre le haut de son short. Il posa sa main sur le vêtement, étonné et ravi de sentir le membre déjà dur sous ses doigts.

D'un geste, il descendit le short sur les chevilles de son propriétaire et avisa le caleçon maintenant dévoilé. Il rit à gorge déployée.

« -T'es pas sérieux ? Des bonbons roses, vraiment ?

-Il est très bien mon caleçon, grogna le violet. Tais-toi et continue ou je t'écrase !

-Aller, aller, change de disque ! »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et posa sa bouche sur le tissu, arrachant à l'autre un gémissement rauque.

Avec ses dents il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, puis il se recula pour admirer le membre gonflé d'Atsushi.

« Wow. » Laissa-t-il échapper

Sérieusement, il bavait.

Il le branla doucement avec sa main d'abord, puis il approcha sa bouche, léchant timidement. Il sentit Atsushi frissonner sous ses doigts et sa main se glisser dans ses mèches d'ébène, l'invitant à continuer dans un grognement. Il l'emprisonna alors entre ses lèvres et le suça activement, ne lui laissant aucun répit, étouffant ses propres gémissements alors qu'il sentait l'autre au bord de l'orgasme.

Murasakibara ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il tira les cheveux d'Himuro mais au lieu de se reculer, ce dernier le prit plus profondément, son sexe butant au fond de sa gorge. Tatsuya aspira trois fois, et cela fut suffisant pour le violet vienne en grognant de plaisir.

Le scoreur avala docilement puis embrassa Atsushi passionnément.

« Tu as un goût de bondon à la violette » nota-il distraitement.

L'autre ricana.

« -Je t'aime.

-Oui, moi aussi. Mais tu devrais vraiment arrêter de bouffer des cochonneries !

-C'est toi qui me fais des cochonneries Muro-chin ! »

Les deux éclatèrent de rire et sortirent du vestiaire main dans la main.

Dans la poubelle, trainait un paquet de sucettes goût Coca Cola…

* * *

 **Fin ! :D**

 **Review ? Ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Réponse aux review de l'OS 1 :**

 **Merci beaucoup à vous deux ! J'ai beaucoup ris quand j'ai vu que vous aviez fait la même remarque au sujet des cheveux d'Akashi.**

 **Je pense qu'ils sont rouge/rose/rubis. Le tout mélangé. Ses cheveux sont magnifiques, c'est la seule chose que je retiens pour ma part !**

 _ **Indice pour le prochain OS : "De la panthère ou du tigre ?"** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Yooo ! Me revoici pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **Le 3ème OS est là, vous ne rêvez pas !**

 **Un AoKaga tout mignon comme on les aime ! C'est le pairing préféré de votre merveilleuse écrivain Chloé dont je ne suis que le larbin qui poste ses fics ... Snif :'( Le mien étant l'AkaKuro, mais bon il me semble que je me répète là ...**

 **Enfin bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez comme toujours !**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Lauren, The Manga Killers**

* * *

Qui du tigre ou de la panthère ?

S'il avait dû décrire le début de sa journée en un mot, Kagami aurait certainement dit « douloureuse ». Douloureuse, parce que tout son corps lui faisait mal, résultat d'un entrainement trop poussé. Douloureuse, parce que c'était particulièrement le bas de son dos qui le torturait et le faisait marcher comme un canard, résultat d'une nuit un peu trop torride avec l'autre espèce d'abruti. Douloureuse parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce même autre espèce d'abruti. Douloureuse parce qu'il savait que cet amour était à sens unique.

Enfin bref, sa journée venait à peine de débuter et elle était déjà merdique. Il envoya son réveil s'écraser sur le mur d'en face. Puis il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain, espérant qu'une douche bien chaude calme la douleur de ses membres.

Pas loin d'une heure plus tard, Kagami était au lycée, avachi sur sa chaise, le menton dans la main, de la bave au coin des lèvres. Il rattrapait sa nuit.

« Monsieur Kagami ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

« Si mon cours de vous intéresse pas, je peux toujours vous faire faire une longue dissertation sur les notions de respect et l'obéissance. EN COLLE ! »

Il bafouilla de vagues excuses, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se faire exclure de cours. Il erra donc au hasard des rues, et finit par déboucher sur un terrain de street basket. Le destin ? Enfin bref, il sortit une balle de son sac (oui, oui, il avait toujours une balle sur lui) et se met à dunker sans répit, trop heureux d'enfin pouvoir se sortir l'autre espèce d'abruti de la tête.

« Tiens, tiens ! Alors on n'est pas en cours ? Wouah tu arrives encore à bouger après c'que j't'ai mis hier ? »

Taiga frissonna. Ce n'était pas vrai hein ? Pas lui … Pas ici … Pas maintenant …

« -J'ai été viré de cours. Pas tes affaires, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu marches comme un p'tit vieux, s'esclaffa Aomine.

-Hein ? Et à qui la faute enfoiré ? La prochaine fois, ce sera toi qui casqueras ! »

Aomine lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Donc tu veux qu'on se revoit ? »

Kagami rougit furieusement.

« -Pas question !

-Aller, j'te laisserai me la mettre si tu veux. »

Le rouge sursauta et sentit son corps s'échauffer. Mhh, l'idée était alléchante ! Durant les trois fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés nus tous les deux, pas une seule, Kagami n'avait été au-dessus …

« Je … D'acc … NON ! NON NON NON ! »

Non mais à quoi il pensait ? Il n'était quand même pas un jouet !

« Ok, je passe chez toi ce soir alors ! »

L'autre grogna. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un tel aho ? Bien qu'il soit grand, beau, avec un corps de dieu et des cheveux bleus comme la nuit, des yeux si profonds qu'il s'y noyait, indubitablement. Sans parler de son talent pour le basket. Sans parler de son talent pour un certain autre sport, qui lui avait valu toutes ses courbatures …

« Au fait, j'ai menti ! Le seul qui puisse me la mettre, c'est moi-même. (La direction s'excuse pour cette blague) Donc prépare-toi Taiga ! A ce soiiiiiiiir ~ »

Non. Définitivement, il ne savait pas comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de lui …

Il s'assit lourdement sur un banc et rejeta sa tête en arrière, redoutant déjà sa soirée. Mais après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit toujours, TOUJOURS la femme dans leurs ébats ! Cette fois, c'était décidé, il allait lui faire payer !

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui après les cours, l'anxiété nouait son ventre. Il avait toujours si peur de trahir ses sentiments. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas leurs petits rendez-vous nocturnes, mais cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il ne demandait pas non plus des « Je te tiens par la main » ou des « j'ai les yeux qui brillent quand je les pose sur toi », mais il espérait simplement une relation plus stable et moins … Libre. Il devrait peut-être faire part de son ressenti à Aomine.

…

Peu importe comment il voyait ça, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible !

Il n'eût pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin : la sonnerie retentit.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive » grogna-t-il avant de marcher comme un condamné à mort jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrir.

« Oui … Non, ne t'inquiète pas, y'a pas de soucis. »

Taiga mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'Aomine était au téléphone.

Quelques autres pour comprendre ce qui clochait. Le bleuté parlait gentiment, doucement, avec tact ! Il semblait … Civilisé …

La jalousie s'empara du corps du rouge. Qui pouvait être assez important pour que cette brute épaisse soit soudain si apaisée ?

« Bien sûr que j'suis content de te voir ! Oui, tu passes demain soir après les cours ? Ok alors, à demain ! Je t'aime aussi. »

Le cœur de Kagami s'arrêta. Il resta stoïque, même lorsque Daiki pénétra dans son appartement en poussant son épaule.

Alors comme ça, il était amoureux … d'une fille ? Et il allait la voir demain soir ? Donc lui, il n'était rien … Un … Un plan cul, c'est comme ça qu'on dit, non ?

« Kagami ? Oho je t'appelle ! »

Taiga sursauta. Il secoua la tête, plus triste que les pierres.

« -Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Aomine. J'veux pas te voir. Casse-toi. **Casse-toi de chez moi putain!**

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive sérieux ?

-Ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Je suis pas ta pute, voilà ce qu'il m'arrive ! Et tu débarques chez moi et tu sors « je t'aime » à une pouffiasse ? Bah vas la retrouver écoute ! Si j'te suffis pas, retourne avec ta gonzesse. Moi j'en ai marre de faire le bouche-trou ! »

Un ange passa. Et Aomine éclata de rire, faisant se froncer encore plus si possible les sourcils de Kagami.

« -Ça te fait marrer connard ?

-C'est juste que la pouffiasse, comme tu dis, c'était ma mère ! »

Oh … Le tigre vira au rouge. Et merde … Il aurait dû fermer sa gueule pour une fois …

« -Excuse-moi … Je … Je savais pas et je … Enfin … balbutia Kagami.

-Quoi ? T'es jaloux ?

-Dis pas de la merde, c'est juste que … Enfin …

-Ecoute … commença Aomine, les joues soudain colorées. Ecoute c'est d'ma faute, j'aurais dû être plus clair avec toi …

-Non, non t'inquiète, j'veux dire, je …

-Nan écoute-moi s'il te plait. Je ne te considère, et ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un « bouche-trou ». En fait, je pensais avoir été clair … Je croyais qu'on sortait ensemble … »

Kagami ouvrit grand la bouche … Non … C'est lui qui aurait tout compris de travers ?

« -Aomine …

-Appelle-moi Daiki.

-Daiki … Je ... Je t'ai…

-Je t'aime Taiga. Je t'aime et je veux n'être qu'avec toi. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne ! »

Silence. Aomine … Euh … Daiki venait de dire quoi ?! Oh mon dieu …

Comme animés par quelque chose de plus puissant qu'eux, les deux bougèrent de concert, et collèrent leurs lèvres ensemble, se rapprochant par les hanches, liant leur langue dans un baiser passionné.

« Je t'aime aussi, Daiki. »

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Alors ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ?**

 **Dites le nous via review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Merci beaucoup aux gens qui ont déjà postés une review, vous êtes adorables :D**

 **Kissssssss !**

 **Lauren**

 ** _Indice pour le prochain OS : Un horoscope tourmenté ..._ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooooo ! Le 4ème OS est là !**

 **Je viens de finir ma dernière semaine de travail, je suis donc maintenant disponible pour vous publier les deux derniers textes de ce recueil !**

 **Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, le voici ! Le MidoTaka !**

 **Il est tout mignon, j'adore définitivement ce couple :D**

 **Je ne vous tiens pas en haleine plus longtemps,**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Lauren, The Manga Killers**

* * *

Un horoscope tourmenté …

Les basketteurs de Shutoku n'y aurait pas cru. Pas même pour tout l'or du monde. Ils n'y auraient pas cru, si cela ne leur était pas arrivé …

Tout avait commencé ce matin du 17 juin. Toute l'équipe attendait devant le gymnase que Takao et Midorima daignent bien arriver. Ils avaient déjà dix minutes de retard, et Miyaji avait déjà le très redoutable « froncement de sourcils qui fait flipper ». Bordel mais que faisaient-ils ?!

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux débarquèrent enfin. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, c'était Midorima qui pédalait …

Takao jubilait. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des années ! Et ça ne faisait que commencer ! Voir les visages étonnés de ses coéquipiers était sans nul doute jouissif, mais le pire, c'était les rougeurs –bien que discrètes- qu'on pouvait deviner sur les joues du binoclard. Oh oui ! Takao prenait son pied. Il s'allongea un peu plus dans la remorque en simili de roi, et jeta un méprisant « Plus vite, manant ! Tu vois bien qu'on nous attend ! » Ce qui lui valu un arrêt brutal du « char » et un coup de pied dans le cul pour en sortir. Il grommela. Peut-être qu'il ne devait pas usurper ses droits après tout …

« Bah alors les gars … Vous étiez où ? Et pourquoi c'est _Midorima_ qui pédale ?! Quelqu'un est mort ? T'es malade Takao ? T'as trop de fièvre ? » S'exclamèrent les joueurs.

Shintaro soupira. Pas qu'il n'avait plus confiance en l'horoscope. Mais faut croire qu'aujourd'hui, les étoiles l'avaient abandonnée. Il entendit expliquer avec une fierté non dissimulée que l'horoscope des cancers aujourd'hui était particulièrement étrange.

« Et où est ton objet chanceux du jour ? demanda Miyaji avec sourire sadique qui fit dresser les cheveux sur le crâne du vert.

-Euh … C'est-à-dire que … Enfin …

 **-Oh mon dieu Shintaro, tu rougis ?! »**

Et merde … Il pensait que ça allait passer inaperçu, il faut croire que non …

« -Bah alors, dis-nous, c'est quoi ton objet ? C'est si terrible que ça ?

-Oh oui !

-La ferme Kazunari …

-Aller quoi ! Si tu leur dis pas, je le fais moi.

-La ferme, j'ai dit !

-Bon allez, accouche !

-C'est … C'est un parte … Un partenaire …

-HEIN ? Parle plus fort, on n'entend rien ! »

Mais Takao ne pouvait plus se retenir.

« C'est un rendez-vous galant avec un scopion aux cheveux noir et aux yeux gris ! »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Car tous ne connaissait qu'un seul scorpion qui correspondait à la description … Coïncidence ? Bof, personne n'y croyait. Parce que ça crevait les yeux que le numéro 10 en pinçait pour le numéro 6. Avait-il enfin décidé d'agir pour ça ?

Takao se retenait d'afficher un sourire effrayant. Il hésitait entre avouer que c'était lui qui avait remplacé l'horoscope d'aujourd'hui par un qu'il avait fait lui-même, ou profiter encore un peu de la situation … Au moins jusqu'à obtenir un rendez-vous avec le binoclard. A cette pensée, il sentit ses propres joues rosir, mais tenta de réguler ça. Avec succès.

Il tira Shintaro par la manche et l'emmena un peu à l'écart des autres, ignorant leurs ricanements.

« Tu sais Shin-chan, si tu veux j'peux t'aider pour ton objet chanceux … »

Midorima sursauta. C'était gentil mais … Enfin … Est-ce qu'il pourrait toujours aller au Paradis s'il ne respectait pas son horoscope ?

« -Et tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda-t-il avec une flegme feinte.

-J'passe te chercher ce soir à 19 heures, on ira manger au restau, t'inquiète, on aura juste à faire comme d'habitude, ils n'y verront que du feu ! »

C'est pour cette raison que quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes se retrouvaient face à face, autour d'une omelette, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, en silence. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Aucune idée. Mais le fait est, qu'étrangement, ils se sentaient bien ainsi, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient pour rien au monde.

Kazunari cachait difficilement son anxiété. Certes, il s'amusait à voir le désarroi et la gêne de Midorima, mais s'il avait fait tout ça, c'était avant tout car il s'était enfin décidé. Enfin décidé à déclarer ses sentiments. En fait, il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose, mais il sentait qu'il devait le dire au final. Parce qu'il lui devait bien ça. La vérité, même si elle était plutôt difficile à avaler.

« -Shin-chan ?

-Hmm ?

-Je t'aime. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Il devait certainement avoir le visage tout rouge, mais ça ne devait pas être grand-chose à côté de Shintaro. Ses lunettes en étaient même tombées de son nez, lui donnant l'air de passer une sale, une très sale journée.

« Ecoute j'te demande rien pour l'instant mais … Pense-y. Et sérieux mon gars, ferme la bouche tu vas gober les mouches. »

Takao tenta un petit rire nerveux qui résonna quelques instants avant de les laisser à nouveau dans un silence peu agréable. Au début, il avait prévu de lui dire le coup de l'horoscope, mais après réflexion ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer …

« Moi aussi je suppose … »

Hein ? Euh … Il devenait fou c'est ça ? Il entendait des voix ? Non ? Non ? Midorima venait vraiment de dire ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Il lui jeta un regard et fut surpris de voir qu'il le fixait, sans la moindre gêne. Il ouvrit la bouche mais …

« Et ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Je sais très bien que tu as falsifié mon horoscope ce matin. »

Kazunari sourit. Finalement, les choses étaient tout à fait normales. Elles étaient comme elles devaient être …

C'est pourquoi, le matin suivant, les basketteurs de Shutoku étaient bouche bée, qu'ils n'y croyaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire ce qu'ils voyaient.

Parce que ce matin, Takao et Midorima étaient arrivés ensemble, mais dans la main …

* * *

 **Fin !**

 **Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Une petite review ? Ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews, ça nous fait super plaisir !**

 **A demain pour le dernier OS !**

 _ **(Indice pour le prochain : Mannequin et bodyguard ... )**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

Voilà le dernier OS de ce recueil. Trop d'émotion !

Je remercie encore Chloé pour m'avoir offert ces OS pour mon anniversaire, ça m'a vraiment fait extrêmement plaisir, comme tous les cadeaux qu'elle me fait !

C'est en vous remerciant que je vous laisse découvrir le Kise x Kasamatsu qui clôture ainsi le recueil.

Bonne lecture !

Lauren, The Manga Killers

* * *

Mannequin et bodyguard

« -Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est au moins le troisième entraînement que tu rates à cause de tes shootings ! C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! Et toutes ces nanas qui hurlent dès que tu passes à moins d'un mètre ! Nan, maintenant tu dois faire un choix. Le basket, ou l'exhibitionnisme !

-Du QUOI ?! Je fais juste des photos, je ne fais rien de mal ! Et je n'y peux rien si toutes ces filles me crient qu'elles m'aiment. La seule personne qui m'importe, c'est toi, Yukio …. »

Merde. Ryôta venait d'utiliser _la_ technique. Celle des yeux mouillés et de l'usage du prénom avec la petite voix mignonne. Il ne pouvait résister …

Il saisit Kise par la nuque et lui colla un tel baiser que le blond resta quelques secondes pantelant. Kasamatsu sortit alors de la pièce avec un sourire conquérant. Avec ça, il était sûr que le blondinet ne penserait qu'à lui toute la journée. Heureusement qu'il embrassait plutôt bien ! Ceci dit, il restait tout de même un peu en colère. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, il ne pouvait pas seulement se contenter de passer une nouvelle fois l'éponge. En revanche, il pourrait se venger en tant que petit ami … Héhé …

Kise posait depuis des heures lui semblait-il. Pas qu'il s'ennuyait. Il adorait faire des shootings, mais depuis son baiser de ce matin, il se languissait de revoir son Yukio chéri. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis six mois maintenant, et leur relation était solide. Pas forcément connue de tous, bien que non dissimulée. Si ce n'était que lui, il se baladerait H24 main dans la main avec son chériiiiiiiiiii~. Mais, mais son petit ami n'était pas de cet avis. Il le trouvait trop naïf de croire que son homosexualité ne dérangerait personne, sans parler de ses fans hystériques qui pourraient le blesser … Voire pire …

Enfin voilà que Kise était là, à poser, comme d'habitude, et il ne faisait que penser à ça. Il aurait dû se concentrer sur son travail, mais voilà, il en était tout simplement incapable pour l'instant. Et le pire, le pire c'est qu'il savait que Kasamatsu avait fait exprès.

Rah ! Il l'aimait mais tout de même !

Tiens, en parlant de ça, il n'avait toujours pas dit à Yukio qu'il l'aimait. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas fait non plus d'ailleurs. Avec six mois de relation, était-ce normal ? Peut-être que Kasamatsu se lassait de lui après tout … Peut-être que s'il ne voulait pas mettre leur lien sous le goût du jour, cela signifiait qu'il n'assumait pas …

Super ! Voil0 que non content d'être déconcentré, son moral était maintenant plombée. Une larme coula même sur son visage sans défaut. Il s'excusa en balbutiant et se retira dans sa loge. Il tira son portable. Aucun message, aucun appel manqué.

Il pleura de plus belle.

Il ne finit pas sa séance photo et prétexta un mal de crâne important pour rentrer chez lui et se morfondre seul, dans sa chambre, allongé sur ce lit qui portait encore les effluves de l'homme qu'il aimait. Oui, il savait qu'il s'imaginait encore des choses, qu'il n'était pas dans un de ces shojos ou les héroïnes chouinaient sur une musique triste, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire.

Lorsque Kasamatsu rentra chez lui, ce soir-là, toute volonté de se venger avait disparu. Ryôta ne l'avait pas contacté de la journée. Pas même après son shooting, et il ne l'avait pas vu au gymnase …

Il s'inquiétait, bien sûr. Mais il savait aussi que sous ses airs fragiles, Kise était solide comme un roc. Enfin … Il devrait peut-être passer quand même non ? Juste histoire d'être sûr.

Sur le chemin de l'appartement de son petit-ami, Yukio se mit à penser à leur relation. Il était encore un peu gêné avec tout ça, surtout qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience de la profondeur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du blond. Il s'y attachait de plus en plus chaque jour, et ça devenait difficile à garder pour lui. Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

Il s'écoula de longues secondes avant que Kise n'ouvre la porte. De si longues secondes que Kasamatsu avait failli utiliser le double de clés caché sous le paillasson. Des fois le blondinet était si cliché …

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le ton de Kise était froid, distant, désagréable.

« -Bah Ryôta, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ca a pas été ton shooting ? T'es malade ? T'as les yeux tout rouges !

-Non je … Fiche moi la paix Yukio. »

Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais Kise n'allait pas bien. Clairement.

« -Bon, mais dis-moi ce qui va pas. Ryôta, tu peux m'parler, j'suis là pour toi !

-Ecoute je … J'suis désolé de t'inquiéter. Ça va ok, c'est pas la peine de te forcer pour sauver les apparences, j'peux comprendre tu sais. J'arriverai à encaisser …

-Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?! Explique-toi bordel !

-J'ai pas besoin de ta compassion ! Si j'te plais pas, c'est pas la peine de rester avec moi. J'ai bien compris ok ? Mais j'suis pas juste là pour décorer ton salon ou dunker sur le terrain ! Si tu veux pas de moi, contente-toi de me le dire ! »

Kasamatsu n'en revenait pas …

« -Mais d'où tu sors ça toi ?

-J'ai bien vu … Tu n'arrêtes pas de me hurler dessus quand je vais au travail, et tu n'essaies même pas de m'appeler, ou de m'envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un sms. C'est bon !

-Non, non ne pleures pas Kise. Je sais pas c'que u veux dire, mais c'est pas du tout c'que tu crois.

-Tiens donc !

-Si je tire la tronche quand tu vas au boulot, c'est parce que ça me soule de pas te voir de la journée. Et puis je suis jaloux de toutes ces putains de gonzesse qui te tournent autour. La seule raison pour laquelle t'as pas encore un panneau autour du cou indiquant que tu es ma propriété exclusive, c'est parce que je ne veux pas nuire à ta carrière, et si je ne t'appelle pas, c'est parce que je ne veux pas te déranger abruti ! Alors arrête de sauter aux conclusions ! »

Oh … Alors il s'était encore fait des films ? Merde, il aurait dû le savoir, que Yukio était un type bien …

« -Je suis désolé … J'ai encore foiré …

-C'est rien t'inquiète, c'est rien »

Kasamatsu prit Kise dans ses bras et murmura contre son oreille.

« J'aurais dû te le dire plutôt, mais je t'aime Ryôta. Je t'aime vraiment. »

Des larmes de joies coulèrent cette fois-ci sur les joues du blond alors qu'un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

« Je t'aime aussi _Yukio_ »

Oh non … Encore _la_ technique … Mais cette fois, le capitaine saurait faire face, et il venait de trouver sa vengeance.

« Par contre tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais faire office de bodyguard désormais. Et je vais faire en sorte que tu ne rates plus aucun entrainement … Sinon crois-moi, tu le regretteras … »

Il ignora le regard de son petit ami, et l'embrassa gentiment. C'était son petit mannequin à lui !

* * *

Fin !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi, sachez que ce n'est que le début, de nombreux OS et fanfics sur KnB vont arriver ! Bien plus tôt que vous pourriez le penser !

Review ? Merci à tous les reviewers/revieweuses d'ailleurs !

Enjoy !

Lauren et Chloé, The Manga Killers


End file.
